Problem: Convert $10\ \dfrac{2}{19}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${10}\ {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $19$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{190}{19}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{190}{19}} + {\dfrac{2}{19}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{190}{19}} + {\dfrac{2}{19}} = \dfrac{192}{19}$